Dance for Your Papi
by ShikionGirl
Summary: Papi Espana y su hija Filipinas van a bailar... This is mostly in English, don't worry. XD SpainXOC!Philippines ONE SHOT


Dance for your Papí

The candelabra's dim light shone and bounced off the marble walls of the hotel, the atmosphere something of grandeur and wonderment. The foreign Filipina made her way through the glass revolving doors, dragging her rolling Gucci baggage across the smooth flooring. She took off her sunglasses, revealing her dark chocolate brown eyes and long, dark eyelashes.

"Ah, it's so hot outside…I'm so glad this place has AC," She whispered to herself, walking over to the reception desk and checking into a room.

Once given the card, she thanked the stuttering man behind the counter and strut to the elevator, catching a man's eye before the golden doors closed.

10…

11…

12.

Once she reached her floor, the Filipina strode out of the elevator to her room, and inserted her key card. With a beep, the door opened, revealing a suite fit for a queen.

Which, the Filipina might as well have been.

Being a country meant being a representative of said country, and being close to the governors. That being said, the fact remained that countries were held in high regard, thus given more grand opportunities. However, most countries decided not to overuse this advantage, either because they were too busy arguing with each other to care or because they were sincerely humble about their existence.

The same went for the Philippines, but she figured since she was in Florida, she was hot and she was on vacation, she might as well enjoy it to the fullest and take what America had to offer.

This was an inside joke to the other countries, for Florida, unbeknownst to America himself, was considered his "vital region" or what Prussia had most liked to call it.

This idea was never tested however, so the Asian country paid it no mind.

Forgetting to close the door, the Philippines threw her bag on the floor next to the drawers and fell onto the bed, sighing heavily. "It's so soft…"

"Are you enjoying yourself there, chica?"

Surprised, she whipped her head around to see Spain, leaning on the door pane smiling at her. "Es una sorpresa verte aqui."

She rolled her eyes, falling back down on the mattress. "My language may be inspired by yours, but somehow you still make it a pain to listen to."

The Spaniard laughed, his lighthearted laugh seeming to brighten up the room even more despite the sun pouring into every nook and cranny of the suite. "You never change, do you Filipinas?"

"You got that damn straight, Espanya," Philippines muttered, and threw a pillow at the amused man. "Please leave, I'm trying to get some peace here."

"Ah, but it's vacation time, hija~!" Spain complained, suddenly charging into the room and picking off the surprised Philippines off of the bed. "We should have fun! ¡Puedo dar una fiesta! I can invite Romano, Italy, America, France, England, Belgium…!" The Spaniard continued naming off different countries, spinning the confused and irritated Philippines around.

"I'm going to be sick, you damn Spaniard…" Philippines muttered, closing her eyes in an effort not to look at all the whizzing colors. "Put me down…"

Finally, the Spaniard rested, putting the near-to-upchucking Filipina on the floor, dozing off. "Hey, if you don't want a party, why don't we just go dancing? There's a nice club downtown!"

"Ugh…why would you want to go anywhere…I'm on damn vacation, I want to relax…" Philippines muttered, her vision finally coming to sense once more.

"Because," Spain said, looking down at her warmly. "I want to spend more time with you, and I think it should be fun!"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Why are you in Florida again…?"

"A business trip! I'm going to do some cross cultural things with America…maybe I'll finally send _siestas_ his way, he really needs it with all the work he's been doing," He sighed as well.

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a sarcastic look. "Then why don't you spend your time doing that instead of dancing?"

He laughed again, his white teeth shining. "I wouldn't be Spain if I didn't dance! You and Romano used to love it when we went out dancing!"

"We lied," She lied through her teeth, trying to get Spain out of her room. "Please leave, I have my own siesta to catch up on."

He pursed his lips, and childishly sat cross-legged on the floor. "Nope. Not until you agree to go dancing with me."

Her eye twitched. "Are you seriously trying to ask me out dancing? Your sitting on the floor stubbornly isn't helping your case."

He glared at her, pouting. "Filipinas…"

"Espanya…" She stared back, the two in a competition of sorts. However, Spain had her beat and she tore away from his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," She muttered, regrettably.

Spain smiled, and stood up. "I'll pick you up at 10. If you need anything, just knock on the door to your left," With that, he left the room.

It took only a moment to register what he said. "He's staying next door…?"

Putting her hair up, she slipped into her sleek, black cocktail dress and stared at the mirror. "I can't believe that I'm actually going out dancing with that annoying Spaniard," she muttered, brushing on some mascara and applying lip gloss. After one last glance at herself, she heard the door knock. Groaning, she stared at the clock.

_10…Fuck._

Miserably failing to stall time, she trudged over to the door and opened it.

And there was Spain, looking suave in a black and white tuxedo, the dress shirt slightly unbuttoned revealing some of his toned chest, and the tie undone. His hair was slightly messier than usual, and his emerald eyes confidently glinted in the hallway light.

_Who was he trying to impress?_

The Philippines deadpanned, and rolled her eyes. "You look decent. Can we get this over with?"

He smirked, and held out his arm for her to wrap her arm around. "Don't rush things, _hija._ At least try to have fun, alright?"

Muttering profanities in Tagalog, she begrudgingly took his arm, walking with him over to the elevator. "Damn Spaniard…"

The club the two went to was packed- strobing lights, hot masses of people and a threatening bouncer invited the Spanish man and Filipino woman, and the duo made their way inside.

"Isn't this exciting, chica?" Spain yelled over the pumping music, as the two made their way to a table.

"It's alright..!" The Philippines yelled back, truthfully being annoyed by the fact that she could barely hear him and what little space there was.

Spain pointed towards the bar. "I'll go get us some drinks! Keep our spot!" With that, he fled the table, leaving the poor, borderline-claustrophobic Filipina sitting in her seat, looking lonely to any person.

And to any party-going, female-attracted, flirtatious human who saw a beautiful, exotic Filipina who sat alone at a club, the human would naturally flock over to her and try to get her out of her cocktail dress.

The scene played out as a man, slightly buzzed from a couple shots of vodka, made his way to the table with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, cutie," He winked, half walking and half stumbling over to her table. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Before she could answer, the man sat down, his blonde hair disheveled and his blue eyes sparkling in the neon lights. "So, what're you doing here all alone~?"

She sighed, and crossed her legs. "I'm actually here with a good friend of mine, Antonio."

"Oh, ho, ho~! Why the hell would he leave a lovely lady such as yourself alone here…?" He questioned again, having a slightly different reasoning behind it.

"He's just getting drinks at the bar for us. He'll be back soon," She stated, her gaze hard and stern.

His response was another laugh. "Why you got to be so serious, gal~? And how long is soon…?" He seemed to whisper, leaning forward in his seat.

"Soon is now, chico," The flirt heard behind him as he looked back and saw Spain, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, looking perpetually angry.

The Philippines couldn't help but smile. "Stranger, meet Antonio. Antonio? Meet stranger," She laughed, enjoying the look on the man's face.

"Err, sorry man. Eheheheheh…" The man stumbled from the seat as he looked away from Spain's piercing, green eyes. With a curt nod to the Philippines, he left without another word.

Spain sighed, and put down the alcohol and glasses. "Are you okay, hija?"

The Philippines nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Salamat po."

He uneasily smiled back, and sat down. "Well. I have wine~ Vamos a tener una fiesta!"

After a few drinks of the red elixir, the two young adults were head to head drunk, laughing and droning on about frivolous things.

"And so I said to the Austrian bastard…" Spain burped before he continued. "You're a PUUUTTAAAHHHH…. Go and play your…" He hiccupped. "Musica… thingie… Romano's…ugh…ROMANO'... Oh dios…" He slammed his head on the table, cackling.

The Philippines wasn't far better, as she was rolling around on her seat, splashing wine on her manicured nails, the liquid running down like veins down her hands. "You're so…wasted…And Romano _is_ hot, hahalala.." Her voice ran up and down, her head bobbing back and forth. "Not as… hot as you right now though~!"

Spain laughed more, and propped his head up. "Is that so, mala chica~?" He leaned towards the Philippines, the smell of alcohol and tomatoes filling the woman's senses.

"Mhmm~ _**Very**_…" She whispered back, dropping the tottering wine glass on the table, miraculously still standing afterwards.

He chuckled, and took her moist hand. "Vamos a bailar…"

With that, he took her hand and led her with ease to the dance floor, the pounding beats of Disturbia filling the club. In the middle, the two stopped, and he snaked his arms around her waist, the Filipina's hands wrapping around his neck.

The two moved fluidly to the music, somewhat fast paced, a hand brushing against sweaty skin, a hip grinding against hip, and as he picked her up for a quick moment, a heartbeat against heartbeat. The Filipina rolled her head back as the Spaniard's lips lowered to her neck, softly licking and sucking on the skin.

The voice of Rihanna faded away soon after, and a more upbeat song came into play, claps and screams filling the air. Spain stopped slowly, causing Philippines to whimper disappointedly. Jennifer Lopez's voice boomed through the club, and the two looked at each other, smiling.

"Do you remember that dance you and Romano learned from me?" Spain's husky voice asked, still holding Philippine's close.

"I could never forget.. it was awkward yet sexy. It's a wonder you made such young siblings dance like that," She playfully chastised, a glint in her eyes.

He laughed. "Well, let's see if it's as awkward if you're doing it with me."

She smirked, and stepped away from him, still holding onto his arm and hand. "I'll take you up on that."

He smirked back, blood furiously pulsing through his veins. "I wouldn't have expected anything else from a chica like you."

_Let all the heat pour down…_

_ I'm good as long as he's around…_

_ He lets me wear the crown…_

_ I do my best to make him proud…_

The two's hips swayed back and forth, keeping in time with the provocative beat. The Philippines' leg moved in a semicircle and dropped to her knee, and Spain slowly pulled her up, pushing his chest against hers.

_Now all my super ladies_

_ I got my baby_

_ If you got your baby, baby…!_

The two picked up pace, and one leg crossed the other repeatedly, hand sliding against arm, shoulder brushing against shoulder in a carefully choreographed dance. It seemed to be a mixture of the tango and tinikling, as the two quickly moved their feet and sensually kept each other close.

_Move your body_

_ Move your body_

_ Dance for your papi!_

_ Rock your body_

_ Rock your body_

_ Dance for your papi!_

The Spaniard dipped the Filipina's upper torso backwards, supporting her, keeping his hand on her lower back, dangerously low. Her bangs flipped back messily into her eyes, and she spun in his arms, both clapping twice when appropriate. It was unbeknownst to them that they had in fact stolen the dance floor, the rest of the club cheering them on.

_Put your hands up in the air, _

_ Dance for your man if you care_

_ Put your hands up in the air, air, air…_

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The partygoers cheered as the two continued their beautifully executed dance, not missing a beat, pulling off seductive and flamboyant moves only experienced dancers could pull off.

_Move your body, move your body_

_ Dance for your papi_

_ Rock your body, rock your body_

_ Dance for your papi_

_ Put your hands up in the air,_

_ Dance for your man if you care_

_ Put your hands up in the air, air, air…_

The two finished, Spain forcefully pulling Philippines close to him, noses touching, him carrying her petite figure slightly. The club roared as the two lost each other in their eyes, seeming to have a silent conversation.

"Heh.. so. How was I..?" He breathed, somehow a little more sober.

She smiled, her hand sliding up his chest to his cheek. "You tell me, Papi," With that, she raised her head and planted her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.


End file.
